User blog:It'sABidoof/Lesson Learned : People can surprise you.
Heya, welcome to our first episode of Lessons Learned So You Don't Mess Up Like I did, ''the hit new reality TV show. Today's topic is that people can surprise you--not just negatively, but also positively.' Flashback to yesterday. My brother was staying at an after-school club, so I had to find somewhere to be when school ended. Nobody's allowed to be in the hallways, you have to stay with a teacher. Well, I don't talk very much in ''any ''of my classes, which I had told someone in Biology yesterday. The teacher overheard - and wow, they actually knew my name! I was shocked. It was probably because of all the ''what the heck is this assignment ''e-mails. My last class of the day was coincidentally biology, and also I had just missed a day last week (dental appointment), so I decided I'd stay for that. Some of you will remember that I used to rant about my biology teacher over their ''(not nice word) ''grading method, and the grief that caused me at home. I decided to put that aside, I was going to ask a few questions, play on my phone for...half-an-hour, and then I'd leave. I asked them and they were fine with that. The bell rung, and everyone else left. I stayed at my desk, and pulled out my phone. I didn't ''really ''need to ask questions, did I? "Bidoof,", said a voice, "When you said that you didn't think your other teachers knew your name yesterday, that broke my heart." ''The heck? ''I turned, and my teacher was looking at me sadly. Oh no. Let's not make it awkward. "It's fine. I don't talk very much in my classes..", I chuckled. "That's not an excuse. They should be doing their jobs and at least know your name.", they told me. I just..stared. ''Why..why did she care? ''I just bothered her about my grades, and was kinda loud in there with some other people. Yeah, I used my manners ("Please" "Thank you" "Goodbye")...but so did everyone else? "Bidoof, if you ever need someone - an adult in your life, I want you to know I'm here for you. I'm in your corner.", they continued. I...I honestly almost cried. Do you know how much I needed to hear that? With everything going on - relationships, school, medical, ''I had someone in my corner. ''I looked at them. I couldn't ''tell them ''what I was thinking, of course, or they'd ask questions. The pressing ones, you know, that make you talk. "Thank you.", I whispered. I'm pretty sure my voice cracked. We started to talk, joke, and laugh at the stupidest of things, and I was so happy. I'm always worried that people are judging me, every second, even when I'm not talking to them (friends, family, strangers)..but they didn't. We just talked, and they didn't laugh at me (unlike my friends) when I mess up pronunciation. It was really nice, and I was sad to leave. Who would've guessed? The teacher who I've complained about for ''months ''is actually ''really, '''really '''nice, and they care about me. People can surprise you, and not just negatively. Isn't that amazing? So, children, go forth and try to look beyond your first impressions. People can change, or you can just be oblivous to the signs that they care about you. Maybe even ''be ''the change, and surprise someone you don't like because they insulted you 3 years ago with kindness. Category:Blog posts